Lo que pasó de camino a encontrarse con el capitán América
by binn
Summary: Se dice que hay que tener amigos hasta en el infierno,


_._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes que aquí se mencionan pertenecen a Marvel._

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: Civil War del foro La Era de los Vengadores_

 _ **Palabras:**_ _4,840_

 _ **Rating:**_ _T._

 _ **Advertencia.**_ _Alguna que otra mala palabra._

 _ **Sumario.**_ _Se dice que hay que tener amigos hasta en el infierno_

 _ **Nota del Autor:** Como dice el titulo, esta historia sucede cuando Clint va a recoger a Scott Lang, antes de que ambos se encontraran con Steve Rogers. es básicamente como se conocieron._

* * *

 **Lo que pasó de camino a encontrarse con el capitán América**

-¡Es la cosa más horrorosa que he visto en mi vida!- dijo la pequeña emocionada tomada de la mano de su padre mientras salían juntos del museo de "Lo Horrible y Bizarro", la niña brincaba de gusto mientras le preguntaba a su padre si había visto esto o aquello, mientras su padre sonreía orgulloso y entre explicaciones, suspiraba contento.

En los últimos meses las cosas habían mejorado para él, por fin tenía derecho a visitar a su hija e incluso salir juntos a solas, ya tenía un empleo honesto. Había rentado un departamento para él solo, aunque parecía que Luis se había mudado con él, y claro, estaba lo genial de ser un superhéroe, bueno, tal vez no un superhéroe, realmente después del incidente en industrias Pim solo había usado el traje en algunas ocasiones y la mayoría dentro del laboratorio, pero si su hija decía que era un superhéroe ¿Quién era el para contradecirla?

Si, la vida de Scott Lang estaba mejorando.

En el estacionamiento, justo frente a su auto la pequeña Cassie vio un carrito de helado e inmediatamente Scott sonrió y busco su cartera pero la niña no le pidió nada, en su lugar tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué pasa pulga?- la niña volteó a verlo y luego, poniendo su pulgar e índice muy pegaditos frente a sus ojos, dijo emocionada.

-¡Papi! ¡Si te hicieras pequeñito, podrías comer todo el helado que quisieras!- Scott le había mostrado el traje justo ese día, aun lo tenía en el portaequipajes del auto, lo había pensado durante algún tiempo y tomó la decisión de solo decírselo y explicarle porqué era un secreto. Se puso en cuclillas y frente a ella dijo.

-Cassie, ya hablamos de esto, no vamos a hablar del trabajo de papi en público, ¿Recuerdas?- la pequeña asintió un par de veces- Bien, ¿Ahora, quieres helado?- y ella asintió más entusiasmada

-¡Pero yo lo pago!- con esto le arrebató el dinero a Scott y salió corriendo hacia el carrito de helados.

-A esa edad quieren hacerlo todo solos- dijo un hombre detrás de Scott, cuando este volteó, vio a un hombre con gorra lentes oscuros, aunque ya era prácticamente de noche, y tenía las manos metidas en la chamarra.

-Sí, lo sé, hombre sospechoso que me observa a mí y a mi hija de seis años desde las sombras.- dijo Scott decidido a alejarse del hombre y acercarse a su hija.

-¿Qué? Oh! No, escucha, yo…

-Sí, sí, sí, ¿Por qué no te vas? Este es un lugar familiar, ¿Esta bien?

-¡Oh por favor! ¿Es en serio? escucha amigo, por alguna razón que de verdad no entiendo, me dieron la orden de venir por ti- dijo el extraño quitándose la gorra de la cabeza, y tomando del hombro a Scott, pero este reacciono y aplicando fuerza en el momento correcto, tomó al extraño y lo arrojó al piso, y se quedó quieto listo para atacar, pero en lugar de atacar el extraño se quedó ahí y comenzó a reír. Scott lo vio extrañado.

-Debo estar volviéndome viejo para este trabajo, pero tal vez el Cap. tiene razón sobre ti después de todo.

-¿De qué carajos hablas?

-¡Papá, papá, se te cayó un vengador!

-¿Qué?- Preguntó el padre mientras el extraño se levantaba y veía con orgullo a la niña.

-Sí- continuó la pequeña- Mira es, es… ¡Thor!

-¿En serio? ¿Thor?- dijo el extraño un poco indignado.

-¿Ironman?

-No

-¿Falcón?

-No

-¿Widowbird?

-Ahora solo estas inventando nombres ¿En serio no me reconocen?- dijo honestamente herido. Y ambos la niña y el padre negaron levantando las cejas.

-Escucha mi nombre es Clint Barton y me dijeron que Sam Wilson habló contigo sobre una posible contratación?- dijo Clint tratado de ser discreto. Scott juntó las cejas, confundido pero después de un momento lo vio sorprendido.

-¡Una contratación! ¡Claro! Emm… ahora estoy ocupado con, ya sabes, ser un buen padre y eso…-

-Claro.

-…Pero si me dejas un teléfono mañana a primera hora te estaré marcando.

-¿Marcando? No lo entiendes, es ahora, te escoltaré a tu casa para dejar a la pequeña y luego tengo ordenes de llevarte. No sé si estés enterado, pero tenemos una situación aquí.

\- No. ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Scott con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Tienes que estar jugando! Escucha en realidad no me importa si puedes o no venir, personalmente creo que podrías ser una carga para el equipo, pero tienes que decidir ajusto ahora.

\- No me digas, el fin del mundo.

Como si esas palabras fueran un tipo de señal, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse y a arremolinarse justo arriba de ellos, ambos hombres se quedaron de pie viendo y escuchando los truenos que el extraño fenómeno causaba. Pero cuando algunas luces de colores comenzaron a bailar dentro de las propias nubes, Clint empujo a Scott y a la niña. Conocía este fenómeno, y si era así, tal vez podría ganar esta batalla entre superheroes. Scott cayó al piso abrazando protectoramente a la niña, la cual solo dijo –¡Ay! Cuando cayó al piso, Clint se puso de pie esperando a que el humo se disipara. Frente a él comenzó a notarse una figura en el centro. Clint comenzó a acercarse para encontrarse con su amigo, Scott se levantó y ambos se sorprendieron de que en el centro de lo que parecía una quemadura de patrones intrincada en el piso, estaba la esbelta figura de una mujer.

-¿Son ustedes los vengadores?- Preguntó la hermosa mujer.

-¿Donde esta Thor?- dijo Clint aun esperando a su amigo, reconocía a la mujer, era Lady Sif amiga y guerrera de Asgard, el había estado en nuevo México cuando vinieron la primera vez aunque no los conocía personalmente, conocía el caso de pies a cabeza.

-Él está en peligro y Odín me mandó por ustedes, Thor dijo que siempre contaría con su ayuda de ser necesario, he venido a hacer válido ese juramento.

-Claro que haremos honor a esa promesa, pero justo ahora tenemos una situación.

-No lo entiendo, ¿No son ustedes los héroes más poderosos de la tierra?

-Bueno sí, pero…

-¿Ustedes son los vengadores?

-Parte.

-Bien, entonces vienen conmigo. ¡Haimdal!

\- No espera, no podemos irnos, tenemos una situación.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? Son ustedes los hermanos de escudo de Thor ¿No es así?

-Sí claro, pero…

-Thor dijo que si los necesitamos, ustedes acudirían en su ayuda.

-Pues sí, pero…

-No entiendo qué "pero" puede haber entre la promesa de honor entre guerreros.

-Mira, cállate un momento, no hay vengadores, solo uno, y un prospecto.

-¡Hey!-respingó Scott que hasta entonces seguía la discusión como un partido de tenis con la boca abierta.

-¡Está bien, no me importa cuántos sean! Nosotros nos llamamos "Los guerreros tres" y somos cuatro. ¡Haimdal abre el Bifrost!

Mientras un torbellino de nubes y luces de colores se formaban arriba de ellos, Clint pensó las cosas, por un lado no quería dejar las cosas como estaban el a tierra con sus compañeros, por otro si Thor necesitaba su ayuda no dudaba en ir, pero honestamente ¿Qué tanto podría hacer él solo, y no había tiempo de buscar a los demás. Y no había mucho que hacer. Iría a hacer "recon" y luego mandaría por los demás, estaba seguro que no había nada que evitara que el Cap y Tony dejaran de lado sus diferencias para ayudar a su amigo.

A un lado podía escuchar a Scott, lo que lo hizo sonreír divertido.

-No, no, no, yo ni conozco a Thor, ¡Yo ni conozco a Thor! ¡Yo ni conozco a Thor!

Pero no importando nada, el Bifrost tocó en la tierra y los tres junto con la parte trasera del auto de Scott desaparecieron de la tierra.

Scott hubiera deseado no conocer a Clint, y hubiera deseado terminar su cita de juego con su pequeña, y si de desear se trataba, hubiera deseado no vomitar en el piso dorado de lo que parecía ser aun cuarto dorado con un hombre vestido de, sip, dorado. Se sentó un momento a recuperar el aliento y cerró los ojos, sintió una manita fresca en la frente y lo agradeció por una fracción de segundo, pero luego se asustó, porque se dio cuenta que nunca soltó la mano de Cassie, abrió los ojos mucho y la abrazó.

-¡Dios! pulga ¡¿Estás bien?!

-Sí papi, tú eres él que se enfermó, ¿Ya te sientes bien?, ¿Podemos subirnos otra vez?

-La pequeña guerrera tiene espíritu fuerte, pero ahora no tenemos tiempo, los esperan en salón del trono.

Loki estaba exhausto. Sabía que su plan de ocupar el trono sería complicado y requería de mucho esfuerzo, pero no consideró algunas cosas. De entrada, gobernar. Claro que no lo consideró por la simple razón de que en el plan original, iba a destruir Asgard en seguida, pero pasaron cosas, primero debía destruir a Thor, pero él no estaba en Asgard y no quería arriesgarse de nuevo en Midgard, por lo que decidió esperar. Guardó a "Odín Siempredormidocuandomasselenecesitason" en algún lugar seguro, no porque le interese que estuviera a salvo, lo había hecho porque aun lo necesitaba. Y esperó. Pero luego vino los tratados de guerra con Jutonhaim, y luego los embajadores Vanir, y los problemas de estado. Para cuando llegó Thor con las noticias de las gemas del infinito, Loki estaba tan ocupado con el gobierno, fingir todo el tiempo que era su pa…Odín, el idiota, y mantener la trasformación casi todo el día, que no tenía tiempo para destruirlo todo, así que creo diferentes escenarios peligrosos para mandar a Thor a su destrucción definitiva, Thor, quien por cierto no sospechaba nada, era casi adorable. Hacía tres días había contratado a un grupo de trolls de fuego para atacar a Thor y sus amigos. De alguna manera se las arreglaron para quedar atrapados en Muspelheim. La única que regreso es Lady Sif. Ella le dijo lo que había pasado y el peligro en que estaban Thor y el resto de sus amigos.

Loki no quiso analizar la primera reacción de su cuerpo de levantarse del trono e ir a rescatar a su hermano, gracias a los nueve reinos que Sif siguió hablando y no lo notó. Thor le había dado instrucciones de regresar a Asgard y pedirle a su padre que no mandara a nadie su rescate por miedo a un incidente político con el otro reino. Loki sonrió un poco, Thor estaba aprendiendo. En lugar de un rescate dirigido por Asgard, Thor pidió que llamaran a sus hermanos de escudo de la tierra, los valientes vengadores, alabando la inteligencia, las habilidades y las tácticas de grupo de mortales. Loki lo pensó por un momento. Sí, estaba celoso, pero después de pensarlo más, tomó la situación en su ventaja, podría deshacerse de los idiotas mortales que lo humillaron tanto.

-Ve por ellos, Lady Sif. Tráelos a la brevedad posible y los veré antes de partir de inmediato en rescate del príncipe

-Sí, su majestad.

Loki despejó la sala del trono para recibir a los vengadores, no quería testigos extra, no quería que el pueblo de Asgard supiera que mandaría a estos mortales a una trampa mortal. Pero cuando vio a entrar solo a dos hombres justo detrás de Sif no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-¿Mi halcón?- Murmuró Loki disfrazado de Odín.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Clint claramente incómodo, de inmediato Loki se compuso y se sentó derecho en el trono. Eso era típico de Sif, le pedías una cosa y hacía otra más idiota. Loki pidió por los héroes más poderosos de Midgard y le trae solo a su halcón. Aguantó un suspiro.y en cambio dijo.

-Emm… Es así como te llamaba Loki, ¿No es así mortal?

-¿Y cómo sabe eso?

\- Soy Odín padre de todo, ¡Todo es lo que veo!

\- No quiero sonar imprudente, pero no quiero recordar esa fase de mi vida.

-¿Puedo preguntar quién es tu compañero? No recuerdo que haya sido un acompañante de Thor.

-Puedo presentarme solo, gracias- dijo Scott cansado de ser ignorado, y recibiendo un codazo de Clint dijo -Mi nombre es Scott Lang, emm… su magestad? Y ella es Cassie, mi hija.

-Todo esto me parece una pérdida de tiempo, tomen sus armas y ¡Vámonos! – dijo la guerrera.

-¡Sif!- Odín levantó la voz un poco y la diosa golpeó el piso con una rodilla en una reverencia absoluta, por supuesto que tenía razón, poco le importaba la vida del ese desconocido mortal y su cría, pero era impensable para Loki dejar pasar cualquier pretexto para regañar a Sif. -¡No hablarás así con nuestros invitados!

-Lo lamento mucho su majestad.

-Ok…-dijo incomodo Clint- ¿Su majestad? Tal vez deberíamos…

-No.

-¿Disculpe?

-Sé que ustedes no son todos los vengadores y sería terrible que Thor perdiera a dos de sus mortales favoritos y un cachorro. Buscaremos otra manera de rescatar a Thor. Los guardias los escoltaran al observatorio.

Mientras caminaba alejándose del salón del trono, Clint, pensaba en que no quería irse, la verdad no quería dejar a Thor en peligro y regresar a la tierra, donde esta estúpida guerra entre sus compañeros lo hacían sentir cada vez menos heroico, pero sabía desde un principio que no podía hacer mucho. Se dispusieron a seguir al guardia pero la mano de Scott se atoró en algo, cuando volteó, Cassie estaba testarudamente de pie dándole la espalda.

¿Qué pasa pulga?

-Papi ¿Hay alguien el peligro?

-Creo que sí nena, pero alguien se encargara.- Con eso la haló suavemente de la mano, pero mientras más se alejaban del gran salón más resistencia encontraba en la niña.

-Pero tú eres un héroe, un supehéroe, ¡Podrías rescatar Thor papi!

-Podríamos ir solamente a ver, reconoceríamos el terreno y decidir mejor como proceder- dijo Clint dándole la razón a la niña como si fuera una conversación adulta, a lo que la niña sonrió. Scott se tomó un momento para pensarlo, de verdad quería ser la persona que su hija quería que fuera pero por otro lado, tenía responsabilidades como padre, responsabilidades de las que llevaba huyendo demasiado tiempo y que ya no quería hacerlo, le dio un escalofrió de pensar que haría Maggie si supiera donde estaba la pequeña en ese momento.

\- ¿Tú tienes hijos?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo tomas esta decisión? Tú lo hiciste. ¿Qué te llevó a alejarte de tu familia?

-Todos los padres tenemos que tomar esa decisión en algún momento, o te escondes con tus cachorros en la madriguera o sales y enfrentas el peligro para que ellos no tengan que esconderse nunca más. Al final haces lo que puedas y esperas lo mejor.

Cuando regresaron a salón del gran trono, lograron sorprender de nuevo al rey, se notó porque levantó las blancas cejas y con una señal despidió al guardia.

-Nos ofrecemos para el rescate de Thor y sus amigos.- dijo Clint en un tono que usaría con Fury.

Loki en el trono se rió de la sola idea de que este hombre pudiera hacer algo para rescatar al idiota de su hermano. Pero la niña se soltó de la mano de su padre y dio un par de pasos para acercarse al trono.

-¡Él puede! Se puede hacer pequeñito, pequeñito ¡Tan pequeñito que nadie lo notaria!

-No dudo que nadie lo note, niña. - Dijo con media sonrisa, una sonrisa que hizo que Clint se tensara por un momento. "Así que de ahí lo aprendió" pensó el agente refiriéndose a Loki. Scott, en cambió, iba a protestar por en sarcasmos del rey pero Clint lo detuvo viéndolo a los ojos, para luego dirigirse al rey.

-Estoy consciente que nosotros dos no somos una gran fuerza de ataque, pero tenemos habilidades únicas que tal vez en este caso, puedan ser más útiles que la fuerza bruta.

-Y yo estoy dispuesto a ayudar siempre y cuando me prometan cuidar a mi hija mientras no estoy.

\- Y yo se los agradezco mucho pero prefiero no cargar con la culpa de su muerte.

-No se puede, su majestad. Thor es nuestro amigo y si nos necesita, no podemos regresar a casa.

-Yo no lo conozco pero estoy seguro de que es buena persona,.. emm, dios… hombre.

Por la expresión de Odín, se podía deducir que no estaba contento con la decisión, pero ordenó que les dieran pasaje al observatorio y de ahí irían via Bifrost al Muspelheim. Antes de partir y para sorpresa de ambos, Odín los despidió personalmente, junto con una nana real, y dos sanadoras quién tenían tomada de la mano a Cassie. Scott fue el primero en acercarse. Ya con el traje puesto, se puso de cuclillas frente a la pequeña.

-Pórtate bien pulga, haz lo que te digan y por favor, en serio, no rompas nada, nunca lo terminarías de pagar.-dijo pellizcándole la nariz a la emocionada niña.

-Sí, papi. Ya sé de qué voy a hablar en clase, cuando hablemos de nuestras vacaciones.

Scott sonrió y agradeció a las mujeres que veían con ternura la escena luego vio a Odín y este asintió la cabeza, Scott respondió con una pequeña reverencia y regresó a su puesto, mientras Clint se acercó al rey por alguna ultima instrucción, El rey les advirtió de los peligros en el reino del fuego y le dió dos collares, en los cuales colgaba una piedra verde.

-Úsenlos, los protegerá del calor, el fuego y las cenizas, no dejen que los vean, si lo hacen llamen a Haimdal inmediatamente, cuando encuentren a Thor mandaré a uno de mis cuervos, díganle qué necesitan el me dará el mensaje, que las Noras las acompañen.

Clint se puso uno de los collares y le dio el otro a Scott quien le hacía caras a su hija.

Justo antes de partir se le ocurrió a Clint preguntar por Sif, pero ya era tarde, el Bifrost ya los estaba halando a otro reino.

Mientras tanto, el rey dio media vuelta sin dirigirse a nadie, y se encamino al palacio. Una vez ahí, uso un velo mágico para ocultarse de la vista de Heimdal, y caminó por los pasadizos antiquísimos del palacio, esos que parecía que solo él conocía, tan viejos que todos los dioses los habían olvidado, y los que él y Thor habían encontrado cuando eran niños, ahí abajo, tras puertas que solo el portador actual de Gungnir y solo el actual rey podían abrir, estaba Odín dormido. Loki dejó caer su disfraz y caminó de un lado a otro maquilando. Nunca lo admitiría, y menos al hombre que estaba ahí dormido, pero hablar en voz alta frente a su pad…"maldita sea" frente a Odín, lo ayudaba a pensar,

-Podría dejar que murieran. – dijo en voz alta, como si ya hubiera comenzado la conversación con Odín, por supuesto que este no contestó, nunca lo hacía.- …pero luego Thor vendría a reclamar su muerte. ¿Y qué haría con el cachorro? Maldita sea toda Helheim si tengo que ir a Midgard a entregar yo mismo a la creatura. Podría cancelar el trato con los trolls pero conozco a Brukk, el jefe, desde hace más tiempo de lo que quiero y no va a estar de acuerdo con el nuevo trato.- volteó a ver el cuerpo tirado de Sif, después de despedir a los mortales la había traído aquí bajo un hechizo que la durmió, luego diría que se había desmayado por alguna de reacción tardía al escape y despertaría en el ala de sanadores. Se talló el rostro con ambas manos desesperado y soltó un gruñido frustrado, luego salió convirtiéndose en cuervo.

Justo en ese momento estaba llegando a Muspelheim los dos héroes, y en cuanto vieron alrededor, agradecieron mentalmente a Odín por los collares, el lugar era exactamente como ambos se habían imaginado el infierno, no había sol, solo una enorme roca muerta en el cielo, sin embargo todo estaba iluminado por fuego que venía de un número infinito de grietas en el suelo, había plantas, pero todas eran de colores cálidos y la mayoría con espinas en lugar de hojas, el suelo era pura roca y había un arroyo de lava cerca de donde estaban parados, lo más extraño fue que había algunos animales bebiendo de ahí.

-¿Sabes qué? No creo que Thor sea tan buena persona como para estar aquí.- dijo Scott nervioso.

-Vamos, los collares nos van a proteger.

-¿Confías en él verdad? En Odín.

-¿Tienes otra opción?- dijo mientras comenzada a caminar, y Scott no dijo nada y lo siguió. Era extraño porque no sentían calor, nada, más bien se sentía fresco, incluso se preguntó cuánto calor hacia ahí afuera realmente, aunque claro no iba a averiguarlo. Siguió y observo en silencio como Clint seguía el rastro de Thor.-Hubo un batalla aquí, no fue muy violenta, y duro mucho, creo que los engañaron de alguna manera. Los atraparon y se los llevaron inconscientes en esa dirección, vamos.

-¿Supiste todo eso de ver el piso intensamente?- dijo Scott con media sonrisa pero Clint no dijo nada. Así que trató de seguirlo aun en silencio, pero no lo logró por mucho tiempo,- ¿Y? ¿Cuál es tu super poder?

-No tengo superpoderes.- dijo Clint seco.

-Pensé que eras un vengador.

-Lo soy.- dijo más irritado

-¡Ah! ¿Cómo del tipo administrativo? ¿Cómo el que arregla la agenda?

Cualquier otra persona hubiera perdido los estribos con los comentarios de Scott pero no Clint, por dos razones muy simples, uno, Clint Barton era un espía profesional, probablemente uno de los más peligrosos y mortíferos agentes que el mundo, y dos, porque discretamente bajó el volumen de su aparato de sordera casi invisible, desgraciadamente esto le impidió darse cuenta cuando Scott le dijo que había un cuervo siguiéndolos, de haberlo sabido probablemente no hubiera tropezado y caído sobre su trasero cuando el gran y majestuosa ave se posó frente a ellos.

-¿Qué carajos?

-Te lo dije.

El ave graznó una vez y movió la cabeza hacía unas colinas, adelante.

-Creo que el cuervo que mencionó Odín ¿No?

Clint no contestó y comenzó seguir al ave, pero por un segundo podría jurar que el cuervo volteó los ojos al comentario de Scott. "quien sabe, puede que los cuervos sean más inteligentes en Asgard" pensó el agente.

Cuando subieron una de las colinas más grandes, encontraron el campamento de los trolls. Eran unos cincuenta, y todos rodeaban una pequeña jaula en la que se encontraban Thor y sus tres amigos, si la situación no hubiera sido tan peligrosa, probablemente Clint hubiera encontrado la situación graciosa, ya que los hombres dentro de la jaula eran enormes y hacían parecerla más pequeña aun.

El cuervo alzó el vuelo y desapareció tras unos árboles rojos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el plan, Vengador?

-Tal vez si podemos con ellos, pero no sé qué tan fueres sean, y no podemos arriesgarnos a que los lastimen, esperaremos a que se duerman. No es un plan muy original, pero tomando en cuenta lo poco que sabemos en realidad de la situación creo que es lo mejor.

Así pasaron un rato a solas, mientras Clint estaba al pendiente de los movimientos abajo en donde los trolls molestaban con espadas a los héroes de Asgard, Scott ajustaba algunos tornillos en su casco.

-Esto es lo que no entiendo, no conozco a Thor, por supuesto, pero creí que era fuerte, ya sabes como super fuerte, ¿Por qué no solo rompe la jaula y sale de ahí? No parece una superjaula.

-Debe haber ser una trampa siempre hay una trampa.- murmuró Clint.

Cuando por fin anocheció, ambos estaban agazapados, listos para entrar en acción.

-¿Dices que puede entrar en la cerradura y forzarla?- dijo el agente un poco incrédulo

-Confía en mí, solo tengo que acercarme, y reducir mi tamaño.

-Entonces morirías - dijo la voz de una persona detrás de ellos. Lo que siguió, pasó tan rápido que Scott no entendió, porque en cuanto escucharon la primera palabra, Clint se levantó a una velocidad impresionante y apuntó una flecha a la cara del extraño, directamente al ojo, pero lo más extraño fue que el hombre, quién estaba de pie con las manos detrás de él, ni siquiera se molestó en cubrirse, no siquiera parpadeó, en cambio Clint estaba poniendo demasiada fuerza en la mandíbula, parecía muy enojado.

-¡Whoa!- murmuró Scott -¿Qué acaba de pasar?

-Estas siendo testigo de un recuentro especialmente sensible para mi Halcón.

-¡No te atrevas Loki!- contestó Clint sin despegar la mandíbula.

-¡Oh! ¿Es un ex o algo? porque si lo es, no creo que este sea el momento de…espera… ¿Loki? Como en "Loki, el extraterrestre psicópata que quería destruir…"

-Conquistar- dijo Loki levantando un dedo a Scott corrigiéndolo.

-Lo siento "…conquistar Nueva york con un ejército de insectos gigantes"?

-El mismo- dijo el dios con una sonrisa.

-Pensé que eras más grande. – dijo Scott sorprendido y viendo al dios de arriba abajo.

-¿No es el tamaño algo relativo para ti?

-Sí, supongo.

La conversación continuo sin que Clint dejara de apuntarlo, y se notaba que requería un gran esfuerzo no disparar.

-¿Qué mierdas estás haciendo aquí?

-Ayudando.

-¿Qué? Pensé que estabas muerto, Thor cree que estás muerto ¡Estaba devastado!- Clint estaba casi gritando.

-Sí, le pasa cada vez.-dijo con voz divertida.

-Oigan estamos perdiendo el tiempo, vamos a hacer esto o ¿Qué? Vamos Clint, déjalo, el hombre quiere ayudar.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué querría ayudarnos? Lo más probable es que él esté causando todo esto- dijo el agente sin bajar el arco.

-Bueno, en eso tiene razón, pero sí estoy aquí para ayudar

-Dame una sola razón por que te creería.

Loki parecía honestamente confundido cuando Clint preguntó, pero luego dijo en un tono que daba a entender que era obvio.

-Porque somos amigos

La mandíbula de Clint se abrió de nuevo y bajo el arco muy sorprendido. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar

-¿¡De qué carajos hablas?!

-No entiendo de donde viene la confusión mi querido halcón.

-No me llames así.

-Nos conocimos y nos hicimos amigos en Midgard, hasta trabajamos juntos.

La boca de Clint se abrió más mientras daba dos pasos hacia atrás, y terminó gritando.

-¡¿Qué!?

-shhhhh

-¿Qué?- Repitió susurrando – ¡Tú me manipulaste!

-Sí

-¡Me esclavizaste con control mental!

-Sí

-¡Hiciste que lastimara a mis amigos!

-Sí

\- ¡En cuanto me libere, peleé contra ti!

\- Así es, como todos mis amigos.

-Emm… muchachos, no quiero interrumpir el bromanse pero, todos los trolls están volteando hacia acá.

-¡Ten esto!- dijo Loki lanzándole lo que parecía una canica verde brillante. – Tienes razón, yo ideé la captura del idiota de Thor, incluso inventé la jaula, tiene la propiedad mágica de volverse más fuerte mientras más fuerza apliques, pero si colocas ese pequeño hechizo en la cerradura el encantamiento se romperá. No le digas a Thor que sigo vivo. Adiós amigo.- dicho esto, se convirtió en cuervo y salió volando. Clint ya podía escuchar como los trolls se acercaban.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-No podemos confiar en él- dijo Clint apuntando su arco.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? No viste esos enormes ojos verdes que te veían con devoción

-En serio, ahora no!.

-Yo los distraigo, tu usa la canica- dijo Scott mientras corrió directamente hacia los trolls.

\- ¡No espera, vas a matarte!, ¿Qué carajos haces?...- gritó Clint aunque fue bajando la voz conforme Scott crecía de tamaño- ok… eso servirá- sacó una de las flechas explosivas y soltó la carga de la punta, luego la reemplazó con la pequeña esfera y acertó en el cerrojo.

Y así como comenzó todo, terminó. Los Asgardianos atacaron a los trolls, claro, una vez que se recuperaron de la sorpresa de ver al mortal gigante. Acabaron con ellos rápido y regresaron a Asgard.

-¡Papi!- gritó la pequeña mientras corría a los brazos de su padre.

-¡Pulga! ¿Estás lista para regresar?- dijo Scott abrazándola, mientras Thor caminaba junto a Clint agradeciéndole.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres que regrese con ustedes amigo Barton?

-No Thor, de verdad creo que tienes asuntos mucho más urgentes aquí.

-Muy bien, pero si hace falta…

-Te llamaremos, no te preocupes, tu solo, ten los ojos muy abiertos

Cuando se estaban acomodando en el observatorio Scott le preguntó a Clint.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste?

Clint no contestó, porque no sabía cómo explicarlo, conocía a Loki mejor que sus compañeros, bueno, tal vez no Thor, pero sí todos los demás, y sabía que Loki había dicho la verdad, el dios de las mentiras consideraba a Clint Barton su amigo, y la verdad no sabía qué hacer con eso.

De regreso en la tierra llevaron a la sobre excitada niña a su casa. Mientras Scott se despedía de la niña pidiéndole sin esperanzas un poco de discreción, Clint esperaba junto al auto. Cuando este regresó le dijo

-No deberías pedirle tu hija que mienta.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Intentas ser mejor persona que yo?

\- ¿Intentar? Claro que no, ser mejor no requiere ningún esfuerzo.- Clint sonrió burlonamente. -¿Estás listo bugman?

-¡Hagamos esto hawkdude!

O.


End file.
